


Vines on your Hand

by GlumpoReturned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, He's also a worried little puppy, Kyoutani likes to draw, Lil' bit of angst, M/M, Yahaba protect him, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In wich Kyoutani dosn't want to tell Yahaba he's his soulmate, and yet forgets to not draw on his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vines on your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, In this AU, you write on body or hand and it appears on your soulmate's body as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Kyoutani liked to draw.

 

He was quite good at it too. Of course, it was something he would never admit. No one could know, no one could find out that  _he_ was the one who doodles on all of his notebooks, and not his little sister.

 

He also had to be careful not to draw on his hand. You wouldn't believe how many times his attention slipped in class, leading him to draw plants and vines all over his hand.

He can clearly remember the trauma of walking out of math and seeing that Yahaba's hand, which was decorated beautifully, just like his own.

His breath had hitched and had ran the other direction; to the bathroom, in wich he washed his hand furiously. His hand was an unhealthy shade of red when he came out, but that didn't matter.

 

He thanked every god and goddess he could think of that Yahaba -or the others in his class- had noticed his own hand.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Damn Yahaba, your soulmate must be really artistic!"

 

 

Yahaba simply nodded at his classmate, not looking up from his hand, as he watched the lines form gracefully on his skin. His soulmate seemed to enjoy drawing nature, he found it incredibly endearing.

 

"Yahaba! Stop oggling at your hand and answer #4!"

 

Yahaba jumped and sighed slightly standing up, and mentally preparing himself for more shouts from his teacher.

 

 

The bell rang signaling that the class was over. The lines stopped, and Yahaba realizes whoever was doodling, kept  doing it for nearly the whole class. He was amazed, what is soulmate drew was amazing! He suddenly found himself feeling quite smug and proud of whoever they were.

He started walking out the classroom when he sees Kyoutani, who had his hand uncomfortably stuffed in his pocket, which obviously made it difficult to gather his things.

Shaking his head at his teammate's stupidity and deciding to go help him.

 

"You won't be able to pick anything with that hand in your pocket"

 

Kyoutani's head shot up, and his face hardened, "Fuck off"

 

Yahaba rolled his eyes, "I'm just trying to help"

 

"Standing there like a fucking prick isn't helping"

 

"Yeah, yeah" he said, waving his hand, dismissing what Kyoutani had said, but couldn't help but notice the way Kyoutani glanced up at his colourful hand. Yahaba shrugged and leaned down, passing Kyoutani one of the books he dropped from grabbing them with one hand.

 

Without saying anything, Kyoutani quickly grabbed the book with the hand that had been in his pocket, and if Yahaba would've blinked, he would of missed the doodles on the other's hand.

 

_"Shit"_

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Kyoutani was  _not_ avoiding Yahaba, he was merely attempting to not be in the same room as him. 

 

It had nothing to do with the fact that he  _kinda, maybe, accidentally_ revealed that he was his soulmate.  He groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead as he slid down the storage room wall.

 

Of course, there was always the off-chance that Yahaba hadn't noticed the fact that the both of them had the same inkings on their hands. 

 

"You know, running away from your problems won't solve anything"  
  


Kyoutani jumped, "What do  _you_ want?"

 

Yahaba didn't respond, he only looked him dead in the eye. They stayed like that for a few seconds-but they felt like hours. Yahaba sighed. "Why didn't you tell me"

 

Kyoutani snarled, "Tell you wha-"

 

"I'm your soulmate Kentauro, and I know that you've known for a while now, so  _why_ didn't you tell me?"

 

"That's none of your fucking business-"  
  


" _Yes_ it  _is_ "

 

Kyoutani was silenced, and once again an awkward silence filled the room. 

 

"I didn't want to ruin your life"

 

Yahaba looked up, obviously bewildered, and suddenly, he burst out laughing.

 

"What the fuck!? Why are you laughing?!"

 

"You-"he snorted"-Were worried about ruining  _my life_ "

 

Kyoutani blushed and he frowned his normal frown, but it was much more flustered.

 

"Finding my soulmate won't  _ruin  my life_ kyoutani, it'll only make it better"

 

"Shut up, no it won't, I'm an asshole who can draw, why would I make anyone's life better"

 

Yahaba rolled his eyes, "You really are a stupid dog" before Kyoutani could retort, soft yet firm lips pressed against his own chapped ones.

 

His eyes widened, his blush spreading all over his face, but somehow found the strength to kiss back as Yahaba nibbled on his bottom lip; asking for the entrance, wich Kyoutani granted, albeit rather stubbornly. 

There was a strange feeling spreading all over each other's body, it was a warm, almost buzzing feeling that made them feel so complete, like they just completed a puzzle that had been left unused for years.

 

The warm feeling ended, though, when they parted, but the buzzing was still there as their lips still brushed together panting slightly.

 

"...Kyoutani, would you like to go out on a date?"

 

Kyoutani let out a huff, and crossed his arms, looking away.

 

"...Yes...Shut it..."

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/)


End file.
